Dangerous Attraction
by The Angel of Genocide
Summary: Finn thought he'd be having a regular jam session with Marceline that day. Until he receives a distress call in his dream from her. When he manages to talk to her a second time, she seems fine. But on his way to her cave, he can't help but think something very strange is going on.


To: Marceline  
Heeeeeey, are we still good to go on our jam session at your house?

Finn stared at his cell phone, watching the little envelope twitch after he had clicked the send button. The animation soon stood still and the "SENT" message popped up not too soon after. Sighing, he flipped over onto the couch in his and Jake's tree house and closed his eyes. _Why hasn't she been answering me.._ Finn thought, not even realizing he was drifting away into a quick nap.

_"Finn!"_

_"M-Marceline?"_

_"Finn, Finn are you there?"_

_"Marceline! Where are you? I can't see you!"_

_"Finn, help me!"_

_"Where are you?"_

Nothing.

Then a scream.

Finn's eyes shot open and he immediately sat up, the momentum almost throwing him off of the couch. Sweat glistened on his face as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. Hearing the shuffling, Jake shuffles into the room and stares at Finn.

"Bro, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing.. Just a bad dream is all." Finn said, his voice rather shaky as he remembered the distress in Marceline's voice. Final able to relax a bit, Finn adjusted himself on the couch and rested his head on the back of it. Jake wasn't buying anything he was saying but he was going to bite anyways.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, hopping onto the couch next to Finn and placing his paw on Finn's leg. Finn lifted his head up and looked down at Jake. He faked one of his usual smiles.

"Nah dude, it's cool. Just a silly dream" Finn then chuckled, but at the same time he thought _that felt so real.._

"'Kay bro. Whatever you say. Oh and by the way, are you sure you're cool staying here by yourself for a few days?" Jake asked, obviously still worried. Finn's forehead wrinkled in confusion but then it hit him. Jake was going to spend the next few days with Lady Rainicorn and her family. He nodded at Jake, still smiling.

"Of course man. You go have fun. I can totally hold down the fort."

"Alright but if you-" Jake was cut off with a tapping at the window. The duo peeked over and Jake immediately jumped when he saw his love already here to come get him. Opening the window, Jake smiled and said something to Lady Rainicorn and they started to talk but Finn was too out of it to even bother trying to listen.  
"Alright bro, I'm off." Jake said, climbing onto the windowsill and then onto Lady Rainicorn's back. "You sure you'll be alright?" He asked for the final time, watching Finn approach the window. Finn nodded, smiled and said bye to the both of them before shutting the window.

Walking back over to the couch, he sat down and took off his signature white hat. Sighing, he ruffled his getting-too-long blonde hair. Grabbing his cell phone, he checked when he sent his message to Marceline. 12:45 pm. Looking at the clock, Finn was shocked when he saw that it was 3:30pm. _Was I really asleep for that long_, he wondered, putting his phone back in his pocket. Worry and anxiety began to bubble in his stomach as he remembered his dream.

_"Finn?"_

Finn looked around, swearing he just heard Marceline's voice in the room. Shaking his head, he then lied down again but wasn't going to go to sleep again.

_"Finn!"_

"M-Marceline..?" Finn mumbled on reaction to hearing her voice call his name. He might as well humor his sleepy mind.

_"Aren't you coming to help me?"_

Finn's eyes snapped open and widened. There was no way she could be talking to him without being here. "M-Marceline, where are you though?" he asked, repeating his question from his dream.

_"Home, of course. I thought you were coming over?"_ Her voice sounding almost disappointed.

"Of course I am! I'll be right there." Finn said hopping up and off the couch, and putting his hat back on. He grabbed his bag and left the tree house. He didn't understand why but he felt like he should really go to Marceline's house, regardless of her being there or possibly not.

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
